villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gavin (Ice Age)
Gavin is the (former) main antagonist of the 2016 animated comedy film Ice Age: Colision Course, the fifth installment of the Ice Age franchise. He is a Dakotaraptor who steals eggs for a living and the father of Roger and Gertie. He is voiced by Nick Offerman. Role in the film He is first seen in the underground Dinosaur World, stealing an egg from a dinosaur along with his children, only to be stopped by Buck the weasel who manages fight all three of them and defeat them. Later, after Buck goes to the surface and finds his friends-the Herd. They listen to their conversation and hear that an enormous meteor is going to crash on Earth and kill all life. After they leave, Gavin and his children decide to sabotage their attempts to stop the meteor. Concluding that due to their ability to fly, they will be able to survive, whilst the mammals won't. Afterwards, they track down the Herd and he reveals he is going to kill them, so they won't save all lives, and so he can rule Earth later. Thankfully, Buck manages to lead the Herd to the forest and once again defeat Gavin and his children. They try to repeat their attack later during a storm, but end up getting electrocuted. During nighttime, Gavin orders his son Roger to kidnap Buck, but he accidentally takes Granny, Sid the sloth's grandmother. Gavin tries to eat her, but fails and instead throws her off the ledge they were on, where she finds Geotopia. Finally, the Herd realize that the reason the meteor is coming is because of a magnetic attraction between the remains of the previous meteors that crashed on Earth, so they try to fill a volcano with the remains in order to blast it off to space and pull the meteor away. Gavin, Roger and Gertie intervene by grabbing and throwing the largest part off the mountain. Gavin then orders Roger to kill Buck, and reveals him his scheme. However, Roger realizes that they will not be able to survive the meteor's crashing. So he finally stands up to his father and manages to talk him into helping the Herd. Afterwards, they are last seen dancing to the ending song of the film. Gallery Dino_Birds_and_Triceratops.PNG Buck_in_Shower.PNG Dino-Birds_about_to_eat_Buck.png Gavin Angry Stare.PNG Ice-age-collision-course-max-greenfield-02-600x303.jpg Gavin Roger Gertie Flying.PNG Dinobirds_fly.png|Gavin's evil grin. Buck_and_Gavin.PNG Dino-Birds_shocked.png Gavin Roger Gertie.PNG Gavin_looking_at_Roger.png Meteor hits flock, --lucky shot--.png Gavin Roger Gertie watching the astroid.PNG Roger_dancing.PNG Trivia *Gavin is the second (or third if Captain Gutt survived his presumed fate) Ice Age main antagonist to not die at the end of his movie, behind Rudy. *Gavin is the only Ice Age main antagonist to redeem himself. *Gavin is the third Ice Age villain who can fly, behind The Lone Gunslinger (the first) and Silas (the second). Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Opportunists Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Predator Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Animal Villains Category:Thief Category:Business Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Master Manipulator Category:Terrorists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Saboteurs Category:Mongers Category:Prehistoric villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Torturer Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Killjoy Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Teacher Category:Honorable Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Hegemony Category:Slaver Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Villains Category:Ferals Category:Hungry Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Charismatic villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Parents Category:Anti Heroes